


Under New Management

by orphan_account



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bottom Yoon Sanha, Butt Plugs, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Implied Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Verbal Humiliation, Top Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, slight oppa kink, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dongmin likes to play Sanha.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Yoon Sanha
Kudos: 97





	Under New Management

Dongmin wears an innocent face, sometimes, putting up a front to Sanha.

It’s kind of silly, as they’ve been together for so long and, still, Sanha is terrible at calling the other’s bluff when he does that for seemingly no reason. Dongmin tries not to feel bad, as the blame falls mostly on Sanha’s too-trusting heart and unadulterated affection for him. That’s just him being playfully evil at times that result in great fun for both of them.

Times like right now.

He’s resting in their bed, browsing the internet endlessly before an idea pops in his head. He tears his eyes away from his phone and fights against a devilish smile. 

“Sanha-ya,” Dongmin says, tilting his voice until it becomes pure. “Come lay with hyung. What are you even doing out of bed?! We’re supposed to be lazing about together,” Dongmin refused to acknowledge his whining, so instead he reasonably requested of the youngest.

It doesn’t take too long to have Sanha answering him. “Aren’t you still mad at me, hyung?”

“Me?” He gasped theatrically. “I am not, baby. Just come.”

“Uh…”

Dongmin rolled his eyes at Sanha’s hesitant drawl and did not hide his clipped voice from the other when he answered. “Don’t make me come get you, Sanha.”

He hears feet thudding on the heated floor after some time, and Sanha soon enough appears by the door stand. His face’s expression holds uncertainty as he gazes on to Dongmin sprawled on the bed, but the glint on his eyes speak a different truth altogether.

Dongmin knows that look very well. There’s a matching one on his own face, and he makes a show of licking his lips slowly. An unsuspected invitation, a peace offering that the other latches onto.

Sanha runs into Dongmin’s lap, draping his longer body over Dongmin’s one and managing to rest his brunette hair right in the crook of his neck, completely ignoring Dongmin’s grunt at the forceful impact. He almost purrs at the way they fit together, snuggling so close like this.

He presses a kiss to the top of his head, satisfied with the touch, before making his palms travel down Sanha’s torso, trailing south and south until they reach their desirable destination: Sanha’s ass.

A yelp leaves Sanha’s mouth at the unsuspecting move he was subjected to, embarrassed, and Dongmin chuckles fondly at his boyfriend before playing with the supple skin available to him. Even through the underwear he can feel the softness, and he pinches softly the right cheek, right over the birth mark. Sanha levels him with an unimpressed stare. Dongmin had always adored it, so it went like their usual.

His body tries wiggling a little, settling comfortably under Sanha’s weight and adjusting his body as well. They keep quiet, then, breathing calmly and cuddling like they are prone to do.

Moments go by in that soft aura before Dongmin skitters a hand to the waistband of Sanha’s boxers, and pulls on it hard, tearing out a startled and pained cry from Sanha. He looks on, gauging on the other’s reaction after with a sadistic streak.

“Why did you do that for?!” He grits out, face red. His hands are slack, though, resting on top of Dongmin’s shoulders. He isn’t holding on for dear life yet, and the meaning lies even deeper. He trusts and accepts what is to come.

“It would be a waste not to, Sanha-ya. Did you really think you’re in the clear, after that stunt you pulled on me before lunch?”

“Hyung, no, I—”

“This is entirely your fault for being a bold, mouthy brat, Yoon Sanha. It is oppa’s duty to remind you of your rules,” Dongmin says calmly, but the threat shines through those words.

A blushing Sanha frowns as he refrains from panting against the older’s neck, but his attempts turn futile as Dongmin can still feel his puffs of air. He twitches a little, and Dongmin jams up his white underwear harder than before, purposefully wedging it up between the asscheeks without mercy.

“Hyung, s-stop,” Sanha begs him in a teary tone, but Dongmin is too busy relishing in the unguarded moan that leaves Sanha’s mouth after the breathless plea.

Dongmin couldn’t fight his own lust as he watched on Sanha’s sanity being taken over by painful pleasure.

“Stop what? This?” He tugs at the stretchy fabric. The younger nods his head desperately, moaning high as its rough surface make contact with such delicate zone. “You must be really feeling it, with that huge plug in your ass and all.”

“You were the one who put that there, hy-hyung. Pleasepleaseplease—”

“Did oppa tell you to start begging, Sanha?”

“I’m gonna c-come like this,” Sanha breathes out, neck strained and jaw tight. Dongmin’s legs are spreading his apart, and with the new position, the wedgie is fastening around his buttplug. The sight has Dongmin feeling like he is being led to the entrance of heaven. The choir is Sanha’s moans, the clouds are Sanha’s tears, and Sanha’s hard-on, which Dongmin can’t see but surely knows about it, is his blessing.

“So embarrassing, Yoon Sanha, to have your dick harden when I’m this busy teaching you how far your underwear can stretch. You should thank oppa, right?”

He writhes, rutting into the bed like he can’t help himself. And he probably can’t, with the way Dongmin murmurs into his ear dirty words, kissing any skin available to his lips while tugging on the fabric surrounding his pelvis. The shape of his butt is visible through the briefs, so round and soft, and Dongmin wants to see his balls squished dry of come by his hands.

“O-Oppa, I—”

It startles them both, Sanha’s orgasm. The helpless moan is loud, and Dongmin wills his own boner to calm down with difficulty, even with Sanha's breath fogging up his senses. After such a powerful play, he could held out a little more. He makes to push a dazed Sanha to the side, but the other somehow sticks to him a little tighter than before.

“Don’t leave me, o—hyung,” Sanha demands, and Dongmin grimaces. 

“It’s icky and cold, let’s clean you up, baby.”

Neither of them pay attention to how his hands grab onto the younger, opposing to his words. No one mentions the stretched beyond repair undergarment, either.


End file.
